yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 912
Singapore Buses route 912 is a feeder service from Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange and looping at Woodlands Avenue 7 and Woodlands Centre Road, passing through Woodlands Drive 50, Woodlands Ring Road, Woodlands Avenue 1 and Woodlands Street 41. It operates as a dual-loop service calling at Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange twice in a single trip, at separate boarding berths. In addition, a route variant service 912M operates supplementary trips during peak hours, covering a shorter version of the West Loop and looping at Woodlands Street 41. It serves residential estates, schools and public amenities along Woodlands Avenue 5, Woodlands Drive 50, Woodlands Ring Road, Woodlands Avenue 1, Woodlands Street 42 and Woodlands Centre Road, connecting them to transport nodes at Woodlands Regional Centre, which includes Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange, and Woodlands MRT Station. Its primary area is Woodlands Neighbourhood 6 and 8 on the East Loop, and Neighbourhood 3, 4 and Woodlands Centre on the West Loop. High capacity articulated buses are deployed on a daily basis due to high demand from residents in the area. Service 912 operates in the two loops - where buses will ply along the East Loop (Berth 4 - via the Woodlands Avenue 7) followed by the West Loop (Berth 6 - via the Woodlands Centre Road), while calling at Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange between various loops. There are two separate queueing berths at Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange for service 912, passengers should check the direction of travel before boarding the bus. Service 912 terminating trips are indicated as Services 912A & 912B, with the "T" indicating that the bus will terminate at Woodlands Temporary Interchange. In addition, a route variant service 912M operates during peak hours, covering a shorter version of the West Loop and looping at Woodlands Street 41. In 2014, a Peak Hour Short Service (PPSS) 912P was introduced. It duplicates part of service 912's West Loop and operates during the peak hours. It was renumbered on 1 September 2016. Service 912M will now serve the new bus stop at opposite Fuchun CC along Woodlands Avenue 1, which replaces the withdrawn bus service 587. Short-Trip Services *'Service 912A': Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange ↺ Woodlands Avenue 7 (Loop) *'Service 912B': Woodlands Temporary Bus Interchange ↺ Woodlands Centre Road (Loop) Route Information 912 (East Loop) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (Blk 892C CP) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Blk 894C) *Woodlands Drive 50 (opp Blk 896B) *Woodlands Drive 50 (bef 888 Plaza) *Woodlands Ring Road (Blk 664) *Woodlands Ring Road (opp Blk 624B) *Woodlands Ring Road (Blk 644) *Woodlands Avenue 6 (Blk 680) *Woodlands Avenue 7 (Admiralty Station) *Woodlands Ring Road (Blk 637) *Woodlands Ring Road (Blk 628A) *Woodlands Ring Road (Blk 608A) *Woodlands Drive 50 (opp 888 Plaza) *Woodlands Drive 50 (Woodlands Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Blk 515) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (opp Blk 892C CP) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) 912 (West Loop) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Woodlands Civic Ctr) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (Blk 511) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Rosewood) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Woodhaven) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (The Woodgrove) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (opp Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 425) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 406) *Woodlands Centre Road (opp Blk 144) *Woodlands Centre Road (Woodlands Town Garden) *Woodlands Centre Road (Woodlands Town Checkpoint) *Woodlands Centre Road (opp Blk 1A) *Woodlands Centre Road (opp Woodlands Town Garden) *Woodlands Centre Road (Marsiling Pri Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Blk 303) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 409) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 413) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Blk 335) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (aft Blk 336) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (aft Blk 353) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (Blk 370) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (opp Woodlands Civic Ctr) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) 912M Service 912M is a supplementary service duplicating feeder 912, serving between Woodlands Int/MRT and Woodlands Street 41 during weekday peak hours. It is a shorter version of 912's West Loop and short-trip 912B, which actually loops at Woodlands Centre Road. It is a peak hour supplementary service that passes through Woodlands Avenue 5, 2 and 1. It alleviates crowding on high-demand sectors during peak hours. It was renumbered from 912P. It only operates during peak hours on weekdays, excluding public holidays. *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (Woodlands Civic Ctr) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (Blk 511) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Rosewood) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Woodhaven) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (The Woodgrove) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (opp Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 409) *Woodlands Street 41 (Blk 413) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Fuchun Sec Sch) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (Blk 335) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (aft Blk 336) *Woodlands Avenue 1 (aft Blk 353) *Woodlands Avenue 2 (Blk 370) *Woodlands Avenue 5 (opp Woodlands Civic Ctr) *Woodlands Square (Woodlands Temp Int)